criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
When the Greed Kills You
When the Greed Kills You is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighty-fourth case of the game. It is the thirtieth case of Berrini and the sixth and final case in Calamity Canyon. Plot After Oxin Gore told the player and Luke Leon-Mathieu about his discovery, they headed to the golden city on Chief Crosby's orders. At the ruined golden city, the detectives and Oxin then discovered the body of prison warden Charlotte Johnson, her face melted off and her body covered in hardened gold. Per Beatriz, the victim had been covered in melted gold and that her melted face was due to the killer taking the hardened gold off her face as what she believed was a trophy. Beatriz also noted that the murder most likely came with the help of the latest issue of Wondrous Worlds. They then interrogated Oxin Gore, who had recognized the victim before they investigated the victim's prison office. They then found clues to suspect museum curator Rosie Fraser, explorer Megan Arleen as well finding out that the victim dated Chief Duncan Crosby, putting him in suspicion as well. Afterward at the top of the golden city's steps, the duo evaluated the evidence before a rumble echoed and Luke went plunging down a hole. After the player found a way down the hole, they discovered that Luke had fallen into a hidden treasure room. There, they found a couple of clues to suspect Berrini mayor Patricia Osborne and hangman Ned Koirlingson. They then were met by Duncan, who told them that the explorers had found the golden city and were ready to loot it. They then stopped the explorers from looting the golden city before they found enough evidence to arrest Megan for the murder. Megan told them right away that they were wrong and that she didn't kill Charlotte. However Luke stacked the evidence against her, which made her confess to the murder. Megan explained that she had a past relationship with Charlotte before they broke it off after she found out that Charlotte was cheating on her with Duncan. Years later, when she had found the golden city, she learned the truth behind why the golden city existed, to give knowledge and not gold. When she decided to keep the golden city safe from any greedy explorers, she saw her ex-girlfriend snooping the ruins. That led her to consult the Wondrous Worlds magazine to melt gold high enough to burn and attack Charlotte by pouring the gold over her, burning and liquefying her organs. Megan then told them that she could trust the police to keep the golden city safe from greedy explorers as she was arrested. Yasmine Marrakchi then decided that Megan deserved 20 years in prison before she ordered the detectives to protect the city at all costs. After the trial, Oxin told the team that he saw someone snooping around the golden city in a bomber jacket. They then investigated the city steps to find a message (per Raj) written by Megan inside the mysterious person's jacket. In prison, Megan told them that Rosie Fraser was searching for a specific totem so she could take all the knowledge and gold from the city for herself. Megan then told them that she trusted them to keep the city safe as she said that she had locked the totem in a chest inside the treasure room. In the treasure room, Luke and the player soon found the totem, which spoke of a merciless monster that was not a mere mortal in the supernatural district of Shadow Corner. The totem also told of other obstacles including drugs, bloodshed and cold cases before Rosie arrived on the scene with a gun demanding that they give her the totem and let her leave with the gold. However before Luke could do anything, a minor explosion caused the temple to start collapsing, a large pillar crushing Rosie to a pulp. Luke and the player then escaped the collapsing city before watching it crumble down completely, the city buried under the desert forever. After the team attended a ceremony for Charlotte hosted by the Chief, Luke informed Chief Crosby about the "merciless monster". Believing that there was a psycho murderer on the loose, Chief Crosby said that they would go to Shadow Corner to investigate more into this legend. Summary Victim *'Charlotte Johnson' (found with her face melted off, her body covered in hardened gold) Murder Weapon *'Melted Gold' Killer *'Megan Arleen' Suspects Profile *The suspect reads Wondrous Worlds *The suspect eats beans *The suspect goes spelunking Appearance *The suspect has a burn Profile *The suspect reads Wondrous Worlds *The suspect eats beans *The suspect goes spelunking Profile *The suspect reads Wondrous Worlds *The suspect eats beans *The suspect goes spelunking Appearance *The suspect has a burn Profile *The suspect reads Wondrous Worlds *The suspect eats beans Profile *The suspect reads Wondrous Worlds *The suspect goes spelunking Appearance *The suspect has a burn Profile *The suspect reads Wondrous Worlds *The suspect eats beans *The suspect goes spelunking Appearance *The suspect has a burn Killer's Profile *The killer reads Wondrous Worlds. *The killer eats beans. *The killer goes spelunking. *The killer has a burn. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Golden City. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Wallet; New Suspect: Oxin Gore) *Talk to Oxin Gore about how he knew the victim. *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clues: Torn Brochure, Faded Poster, Drawer) *Examine Torn Brochure. (Result: Canyon Museum Brochure; New Suspect: Rosie Fraser) *Ask Rosie Fraser about the brochure she gave to the victim. *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Autographed Poster) *Ask Megan Arleen about the autographed poster she gave to the victim. *Examine Drawer. (Result: Photo) *Interrogate Duncan Crosby about the fact he was dating Charlotte. *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Strange Threat) *Analyze Strange Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beans) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Melted Gold; Attribute: The killer reads Wondrous Worlds) *Go on to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hidden Treasure Room. (Clues: Victim's Satchel, Pile of Gold, Faded Scroll) *Examine Victim's Satchel. (Result: Photo of Victim and Mayor; New Suspect: Patricia Osborne) *Talk to Patricia Osborne about how she knew the victim. (Attribute: Patricia reads Wondrous Worlds) *Examine Faded Scroll. (Result: Message; New Suspect: Ned Koirlingson) *Ask Ned about the message he got from the victim. (Attribute: Ned eats beans) *Examine Pile of Gold. (Result: Blowtorch) *Analyze Blowtorch. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes spelunking; New Crime Scene: Office Desk) *Investigate Office Desk. (Clues: Cracked Trophy, Defaced Poster, Locked Safe) *Analyze Cracked Trophy. (06:00:00) *Ask Duncan Crosby why he broke the victim's trophy. (Attribute: Duncan reads Wondrous Worlds and eats beans) *Examine Defaced Poster. (Result: Greasy Substance) *Examine Greasy Substance. (Result: Artifact Polish) *Ask Rosie Fraser about the defaced poster of the victim. (Attribute: Rosie eats beans, reads Wondrous Worlds and goes spelunking) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Cursed Amulet) *Analyze Cursed Amulet. (06:00:00) *Ask Megan Arleen about her cursed amulet. (Attribute: Megan eats beans, goes spelunking and reads Wondrous Worlds) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Oxin Gore why he's attempting to loot the city. (Attribute: Oxin goes spelunking, eats beans and reads Wondrous Worlds; New Crime Scene: City Steps) *Investigate City Steps. (Clues: Patricia's Wallet, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Hanging Threat) *Ask Ned about the noose threat. (Attribute: Ned goes spelunking and reads Wondrous Worlds) *Examine Patricia's Wallet. (Result: Strange Message) *Analyze Strange Message. (09:00:00) *Ask Patricia Osborne about the victim's message. (Attribute: Patricia goes spelunking) *Investigate Treasure Display. (Clues: Empty Bucket, Locked Case) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Golden Mask) *Analyze Golden Mask. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a burn) *Examine Empty Bucket. (Result: Gold Pebbles) *Analyze Gold Pebbles. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to No Knowledge is a Fool's Gold (6/6). (No stars) No Knowledge is a Fool's Gold (6/6) *See what Oxin Gore has to say. *Investigate Golden City. (Clue: Jacket) *Examine Jacket. (Result: Written Note) *Analyze Written Note. (03:00:00) *Ask Megan Arleen about who she sent the message to. (Reward: Golden Suit) *Investigate Hidden Treasure Room. (Result: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Prophet Totem) *Stop Rosie Fraser from taking the treasure. (Reward: Burger) *See what Duncan Crosby wants to do. *Investigate Victim's Office. (Result: Filing Cabinet) *Examine Filing Cabinet. (Result: Cabinet Contents) *Examine Cabinet Contents. (Result: Video Footage) *Analyze Video Footage. (06:00:00) *Attend Charlotte's funeral hosted by Chief Crosby. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Calamity Canyon